1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pant or short garment for covering the lower body, and in particular to a pant or short garment having a female body crotch opening and saddle flap which covers the opening.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditional pant garments typically use a fly-type front opening and closing scheme which is more appropriate for the male anatomy than for the female anatomy. A male wearing the traditional pant garment can relieve body fluids simply and efficiently by simply opening the fly-type aperture. In contrast, a female wearing the traditional pant garment must partially disrobe. A result of this difference in efficiency is readily apparent from the long lines that often form at female public toilets. Often the act of relieving oneself becomes so onerous that women endure the discomfort of a full bladder until more convenient accommodations are available. Unfortunately, this personal discomfort is not the only drawback to enduring of a full bladder. In addition, the discomfort is accompanied by the risk of developing bladder infection which occasionally leads to serious medical difficulties. This is sometimes difficult and often dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need for a better design of female garments to furnish improved access and convenience.